Liquid crystalline (mesogenic ) groups are moieties which can aggregate to form nematic, smectic or cholesteric ordering. The use of these compounds in the molecular structure of resinous materials has been proposed. It has for instance been proposed that the physical and barrier properties of polyurethanes may be improved by reacting a diisocyanate and/or polyisocyanate with a polyol containing mesogenic units.
The relevant art is noted to include "Liquid Crystal Polymers VII. Liquid crystalline polyesters of Trans-4,4'-stilbene dicarboxylic acid and aliphatic glycols" by W.J.Jackson, Jr. et al published in the Journal of Applied Polymer Science: Applied Polymer Symposium 41, 307-326 (1985), where a reaction of esters of trans-4,4'-stilbene dicarboxylic acid (SDA) with polymethylene glycols containing 4 to 10 methylene groups and several additional other glycols has been disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,059 disclosed a polymeric material comprising an optically active monomer. The material is said to be capable of forming a high modulus biaxially orientable structures of a cholesteric mesophase. Polymeric liquid crystals which retain their mesomorphic structure and properties at temperatures below the glass transition temperature are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,371. The polymers thus disclosed contain mesogenic and spacer units in alternating sequence. Relevant technology is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,397 which relates to a cholesteric liquid crystal copolyester and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,135 which disclosed a polyol which contains liquid crystalline moieties. A significant difference between the present invention and the '135 document resides in the selection of the respective polyol systems. An organic bulk polymer containing microscopically dispersed therein liquid crystalline polymer has been disclosed in U.S.Pat. No. 4,798,849.